Tangerine Dream
by Devilis Kyuu
Summary: After running away from his ‘beloved’ fiancée, Yoh soon found himself stranded on an island. WARNING: MAJOR OOC-ness
1. Default Chapter

**Tagerine Dream**

Category: Humor/Adventure

Rating: PG

Summary: After running away from his 'beloved' fiancée, Yoh soon found himself stranded on an island. Ps: This is done just out of boredom and the time and date is just somewhat messed up. And by the way, SK characters here are just ordinary humans...

Disclaimer: OK, I seem to copy a little bit of 'Robinson Crusoe' and Titanic (If I spelled correct). Ps: I don't own them. I also do not own Shaman King if anyone dares to sue me... **sarcastic smile** you'll know what will happen.

Horohoro: Really? What will happen???

Cindy: You don't REALLY want to know. **Clench fist**

Horohoro: Umm...I think I'll have to go now. **Zooms off**

Bokutou no Ryu: **Approach suddenly** Hey! Why do I have to be the pirate???

Cindy: **Sweatdrop** Well...at least I drew a flag for you. You'll love it. **Shows flag with a skull and Ryu's 'Beautiful' hairstyle.**

Bokutou no Ryu: **Touch** I love it. Give it to me please...

Cindy: Later Ryu. **Turn towards readers.** Well here goes. And to make sure it's safe I'll have to say it again...I don't own Shaman King!!!

_Italics are for thoughts **Bold Italics are for Song Lyrics** (If there are any)_

**Chinese Ping Yin**

SHEN ME-What

XIE XIE-Thanks

NI-You

**Prologue **

A blonde girl wearing black tight dress was running to the port where her fiancée was about to set sail.

_He's been acting weird for a month. Damn it! I shouldn't just rush him for our wedding. It's too hard on him._

"All aboard!" Someone shouted.

The blonde look up in depress when she saw the anchor was pulled up. She looked up to see a brunette with huge oranges headphones waved at her.

"YOH!!!!!!!!!!!" Anna shouted as she fell on her knees crying.

_Yoh...How could you? _

Meanwhile on the ship, a Chinese man was showing Yoh to his room. He carried all of his bags and all Yoh have to do is just follow.

"Mr.Asakura. Dinner will be served at 6.00p.m. The captain will also join us."

"Hai." Yoh nodded lazily flashing the man his famous lazy smile.

For the past few hours Yoh just lie in bed and do nothing. He fell asleep but was waken up by a knock on his door.

"Mister, the dinner is ready." A male voice said.

Yoh opened the door to see...no one.

_Hmm...must be the wind._

When he was about to close the door, the voice said again. "Mister! Down here."

Yoh looked down to find a short boy staring at him. He was wearing a sailor's uniform.

"Let me show you to the dining room." The small size figure said as he leads the way.

Yoh looked at the small figure and curiously he asks, "What is your name?"

"Oyamada Manta." The small figure said without looking up.

Before long, they reached a door. With the help of a stool, Manta opened the door to a glamorous dining hall fill with music, food, drinks and etc. A tall and pretty woman with a tight-fitting Chinese dress smiled at Yoh.

"I'll leave now." Manta said as he leaves.

"Welcome aboard. Nice to meet you, I'm Tao Jun, the captain of this ship. And this is my assistant, Lee Pyron." The green hair beauty said with a warm smile.

"I'm Yoh. Asakura Yoh." Yoh said with his lazy smile.

Suddenly, Manta ran in panting.

"Captain! There are pirates approaching our ship!" Manta shouted panic.

"SHEN ME?" Jun asked with Chinese.

Manta nodded. "It's true. Captain, you better take a look." Manta said as he ran out of the dining room with the captain and Lee Pyron following.

"Hold it right there pretty." A voice said in the dark.

"Umm...I think I'll leave." Manta said as he sneaks off.

"Pyron!" Jun shouted as her assistant prepared fighting mode.

The figure walked out. His scary Elvis hairstyle hung from his head. He flashes the captain and her assistant a smile causing them to throw.

"Py...Pyron. I need to throw." Saying this, the green hair beauty ran to the edge of the ship and vomit.

"OK! That's it! No one throws in front of me!" The Elvis hairstyle ugly said angrily.

Jun revived from the 'vomit'. Steadily, she asked, "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"I am Bokutou no Ryu." The scary Elvis hairstyle man took out a comb and combed his hair. He sent a blow kiss towards his allies which was standing behind him

"GANBATE-NE! Boss!" Cheers of crowds could be heard. They held up a 'pirate' flag, which was a drawing of a skull with the 'beautiful' hairstyle.

"I'm Billy." A muscle man said putting his thumb up.

"Ball boy." A man said as he throws a bowling ball towards the captain almost hitting her but her assistant saved her.

"For the love of my hair, I command you to surrender for I don't want to fight. It'll ruin my beautiful hairstyle. And a beauty like you wouldn't want to fight me cause I'll hurt you." The Elvis hairstyle guy or gay said with a scary smile. His white teeth sparkle causing a 'Ting' sending the captain and the assistant to fell Ryu-sick.

After reviving from the 'Ryu-sick', Jun pulled out a small pistol and fire a shot at the scary Elvis hairstyle guy...I mean gay causing his 'beautiful' hairstyle to have a hole in it.

"Ah!!!!" Ryu shouted as he ran around shouting like a girl.

"Ryu, my love!" Billy shouted worried. He then turned back at Jun and her assistant. "OK, no ones dare to hurt my Ryu like that!" He then throws himself at the two.

Lee Pyron pulled the captain away just in time causing Billy to crash into the wall with such force that the wall leaks and his head simply went thru it.

"Billy..."Ryu gasped but then he turned back to the two and took out a riffle and was about to fire a shot. Just then, a lightning struck the Elvis hairstyle guy or gay's hair causing it to burn. "Ah!!! My hair...Waa...I don't want to live anymore!" After saying this, the 'pirate' jumped into the sea.

"Boss!!! We'll follow you no matter where you go!" Ryu's allies shouted as they all jumped into the sea.

"Whoa what a close call." Jun said flashing her assistant a smile. "XIE XIE NI, Pyron." Jun then kissed her assistant's cheek. "That's for saving me and this..." Jun plant a kiss on his lips and added, "...Is for being a good assistant."

Suddenly the whole ship vibrates.

"What happen?" Jun asked as she walks towards the edge of the ship. She gasped when she saw what the ship had hit. "An iceberg..." She then turned towards her assistant, "Pyron, tell everyone to get off the ship at once!"

"Hai!" Pyron replied as he quickly gets to work.

Meanwhile, Yoh was eating and chatting with a pink hair girl. Pink crept the girl's face when Yoh flashes her his famous lazy smile.

"Ano..." Before the pink hair girl could finish her words a few sailors burst into the room.

"Everyone get to the safety boat right now!"

"Ah!!!!" Everyone started to panic except Yoh because he was too lazy to panic.

"What are we going to do now?" Tamao asked worried.

"Relax, everything will be fine." Yoh replied without any worries in his expression.

To be continue...

A/n: What do you think? Stupid right? Well...it's supposed to be our script when we're acting a drama but I changed it _VERY_ differently. And by the way, I got the ideas from my JIE (Although she is younger than me but she's more mature) XIE XIE NI JIE!!! And thanks to Miroku and Sango for helping me to think up a title. Gracias. By the way please chack on Miroku and Sango fics too. And don't forget to drop some reviews!

A/n2: Please forgive the idiotic author for her lousy grammars. DUEI BU QI. I know, some of the characters sound OOC. Sorry again...

A/n3: I'll be happy if anyone would R&R BAI TUO:PLEASE. XIE XIE:Thanks.


	2. THE END

**Tangerine Dream**

Category: Humor/Adventure

Rating: PG

Summary: After running away from his 'beloved' fiancée, Yoh soon found himself stranded on an island. Ps: This is done just out of boredom and the time and date is just somewhat messed up. And by the way, SK characters here are just ordinary humans…

Disclaimer: OK, I seem to copy a little bit of 'Robinson Crusoe' and Titanic (If I spelled correct). Ps: I don't own them. I also do not own Shaman King so don't sue me!

_Italics are for thoughts_ _**Bold Italics are for Song Lyrics** (If there are any)_

**THE END  
**

Then, it started to rain. Lightning flashed.

"Everyone! Out of this ship NOW!" The captain shouted.

Everyone jumped onto the safety boat but a huge wave hit the safety boat and it started to sink. "Help! I'm sinking!" Manta shouted sounding OOC because the stupid author wanted him to.

"Singing." Chocholove joked but a big wave hit him and…he drowned.

---XXX---

"Pyron!" Jun shouted as she sat onto a wooden board with Pyron pushing it.

_**Every night in my dream**_

**_I see you, I feel you… _**

"Jun." Pyron said shaking from the cold.

_**That is how I know you go on…**_

Then, a huge wave swept and the two of them disappeared because the author wanted them to…but they did not die like in 'Titanic'. They will meet again but…the date and time was unknown…

---XXX---

Yoh…probably fell asleep in the water and when he woke up, he found himself on an island. _"So…I'm stranded?"_ Yoh thinks as he lay on the sandy beach sun bathing. Then, he felt hungry. So, he got up and search for something to eat.

Yoh swam back to the ship which was hit by the storm hoping he would find some instant noodles in it. And he found some…he even found a ghost on the ship too.

"Hi, I'm Yoh." Yoh introduced himself to the ghost.

"I'm Amidamaru."

And so that is how they become friends. Yoh would do oversoul with Amidamaru if there are any danger lurking. Thanks to the help of Amidamaru, Yoh had managed to build a fort and lived in it for a month.

One day, Amidamaru went missing. Yoh couldn't find for him. Then, he realized that Amidamaru had gone to heaven leaving Yoh a note. _"Amidamaru…" _Yoh cried.

Luckily for Yoh, Mother Nature seemed to have a soft spot on him. She provided him with fruits such as grapes and tangerines. _"At least I won't starve to death." _Yoh thinks.

After living for a year on the island, Yoh found out that his favourite CD rusted due to some circumstance. He can't listen to his favourite singer again. This disappointed him very much, but Yoh soon learned to listen to crickets and birds sound so that he won't get bored.

One day, when Yoh was listening to crickets sound when he heard noises coming from the sea. He looked up to saw…savage cannibals canoeing their way to the island where Yoh was staying.

"Savage cannibals, what's that?" Yoh asked himself. He still got that lazy smile on his face when the canoe pulled. And the savage cannibals brought out two hostages from the canoe.

"Yo." Yoh greeted.

"Kisama! Save us from the savage cannibals!" One of the hostages shouted.

Yoh nodded lazily and walked to the front and untie the hostages. Just then the savage cannibals stopped him. They sing this weird song and do this weird dance.

_**We will, we will kill you…**_

After listening to the savage cannibals' song, Yoh clapped his hands. "It's great."

The hostages sweatdrop. Then the savage cannibals began to attack Yoh. Yoh dodged causing the savage cannibals to knock into each others. At the end of the fight, Yoh claimed to be victorious because the savage cannibals were fed up with him and decided to leave.

"Yeah! We won." The blue-hair hostage shouted.

Yoh looked up with a lazy smile, "So what are your names?"

"Hmph. I'm Ren." The hostage with a one spike hairstyle said as he drank his milk which he brought when the savage cannibals caught him.

"I'm Horohoro." The spiky blue-hair hostage said.

"Ren, Boroboro." Yoh nodded. "I see."

"It's Horohoro not Boroboro!" Horohoro shouted.

Yoh nodded as he felled asleep. For the next few years, Yoh, Boro…I mean Horohoro and Ren lived together on the island. They live happily with the fruits that were enough to feed them three.

One day, a ship came. Yoh, Ren and Horohoro coincidentally lighted a fire caused the ship to stop near the island. The sailors then 'saved' the three of them who was sleeping by bringing them onto the ship and set sail. Yoh, Ren and Horohoro woke up to find themselves on the ship.

"NANI?" Horohoro shrieked.

"Hmm?" Yoh asked lazily.

Not long after, the ship stopped at a port and the three of them get off the ship. Suddenly…

"YOH!!!" A female voice shouted.

Yoh turned and froze, "An…Anna?"

Then, Anna binds Yoh up with her beads and pulled him away. Ren and Horohoro sweatdrop when they saw Yoh.

"Anna! It hurts!" Yoh shouted when he was dragged into the Church.

THE END

A/n: I'm too lazy to write this fic anymore so…I might as well finish it sooner. So…this is it, THE END. Bye! Anyway please review to let me know how was it. Please…


End file.
